


Astrapophobia

by LoverAwakened



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, College AU, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fear of Thunderstorms, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Pre-Slash, Roommates, Scared Castiel, Strangers to Friends, Student Castiel, Student Dean Winchester, also known as Astraphobia, astrapophobia, bed sharing, castiel novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverAwakened/pseuds/LoverAwakened
Summary: Castiel squinted against the darkness across the room to where his roommate, Dean Winchester, lay in bed, sounding thoroughly annoyed. This…this is precisely why Castiel told his mother he would be better off at a community college where he could come home every day after classes. Castiel didn’t own a vehicle, but he had no problem taking a bus. It was barely two months into his first semester as a college Freshmen and Castiel was already ‘weirding out’ and annoying his roommate.





	Astrapophobia

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted under my [Destiel Drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9399137/chapters/21277955) as Chapter 14

 

It was happening again. The fear. The tightening of his chest making it feel like he couldn’t breathe. The full body tremors. He squeezed his eyes shut, mentally counting to ten and doing his best to ignore the loud crashing and flashes of light. Castiel Novak knew logically he shouldn’t be frightened of thunderstorms. He wasn’t outside in the downpour. It wasn’t a tornado or hurricane. It was just a thunderstorm and Castiel was safe, sitting in the middle of his bed in his dorm room at KU. Currently, though, Castiel’s endocrine system was overriding the logical part of his brain.

 

“Yo, Darth Vader. You alright over there?”

 

“Huh?”

 

 Castiel squinted against the darkness across the room to where his roommate, Dean Winchester, lay in bed, sounding thoroughly annoyed. This…this is precisely why Castiel told his mother he would be better off at a community college where he could come home every day after classes. Castiel didn’t own a vehicle, but he had no problem taking a bus. It was barely two months into his first semester as a college Freshmen and Castiel was already ‘weirding out’ and annoying his roommate.

 

“Well, you’re breathing pretty heavily over there and it doesn’t sound like happy noises.”

 

Castiel was thankful Dean couldn’t see him blush in the darkness.

 

“And I’m trying to sleep over here…so…what’s up, man? You okay?”

 

“I apologize, Dean.”

 

“Ooookay. You wanna elaborate?”

 

“No.” Castiel could hear Dean’s irritated sigh. He curled himself into a ball, knees to his chest with his arms linking around them, and started rocking back and forth.

 

 

Another loud rumble sounded outside the window, followed by incredibly bright flashes of lightning. The storm must be close. Dean stared at the boy curled up and rocking in the middle of his bed. Dark hair stuck out in all directions and every time the lightning illuminated their dorm room, the boy’s other-worldly blue eyes seemed to glow from within.

 

The next roar of thunder was so loud it rattled the walls of the dorm; the dark-haired boy whimpered, rocking faster and starting his Darth Vader breathing again. At this rate, Dean was never going to get to sleep and he had to be up at 8 am for class. _Oh, for fucks sake._

 

“Scared of storms?”

 

“Understatement.”

 

Dean huffed, running a hand over top of his head.

 

“Would you feel better in bed with me?” Dean offered.

 

Castiel’s eyes widened comically, pausing all other anxious movements.

 

“Wha-what?”

 

“I’m not gay, man,” Castiel visibly flinched. _Fuck, is this kid gay? Way to offend the already scared Freshmen, Winchester!_ “N-not that there’s anything wrong with that or anything,” Dean quickly covered, “Look, dude, I’m not gonna molest you or anything. I, uh, I have this little brother,” Dean explained, “he used to get these horrible nightmares about monsters and stuff. He’d wake up shaking and Sammy’d crawl in bed with me and I’d hold him till he fell asleep again.”

 

Castiel squinted, tilting his head to the side. He looked like a bird or something. Fuck, that’s adorable. _Wait, what?!_ Dean could feel the heat of embarrassment all the way to the tips of his ears. He cleared his throat and continued.

 

“Look, I just figured it might help you relax ‘s all.”

 

 

Castiel slowly unfolded his body.

 

“Are you certain?”

 

Dean laughed. Castiel warmed at the sound.

 

“Course I’m sure, Cas. Can I call you Cas?”

 

Castiel nodded, cautiously crawling out of bed and crossing the room.

 

“I wouldn’ta said anything if I wasn’t sure, dude.” Dean threw back the comforter, patting the space next to him.

 

Castiel sank down on the Winchester’s twin bed. This was going to be a tight fit. Castiel laid down on his back, legs together, arms glued to his sides. He tried his best to breathe normally.

 

“Uh, Cas, dude.”

 

“Yes, Dean.”

 

“Get comfortable.”

 

“I am comfortable.”

 

Dean snorted, “Fucking liar. You’re stiff as a board, man.” Dean propped himself up on one elbow, leaning over Castiel. “Wanna sleep on your side? Do you need me to hold you? Or, like, if you’re more comfortable you can curl up against me.”

 

Cas’ owlish eyes blinked up at him. Dark hair fell over Cas’ left eye and Dean wanted nothing more at that moment than to brush it back and thread his fingers through that thick hair, but he kept his fingers still, waiting for Cas to answer.

 

“Um, may-may I lay against you?”

 

“Course, man,” Dean smiled, “Get up here.”

 

Dean laid on his back and lifted his arm up, letting Cas plaster himself against the Winchester’s body. Cas took a deep breath and sighed contently. Dean could already feel Cas’ muscles relaxing, tension easing out of them.

 

“Thank you, Dean.”

 

“Anytime, Cas. Anytime.”

 

Dean held Cas close, burying his face in the mop of dark brown hair. They held each other through the night, arms and legs tangled together, the storm long forgotten.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)


End file.
